Macro Ontwerp
Voor het ontwerp van Almara heb ik de keuze gemaakt om mijn eigen interesses met betrekking tot genre en thema te combineren met de voorkeuren van de doelgroep. Ik wil geen simpele “paint by numbers” setting maken van de meest populaire thema’s en genres, maar juist iets maken waar ik met passie over kan spreken dat gegrond is in de voorkeuren van mijn doelgroep. Dit is de eerste opzet van dit concept. Globale Conflict Het globale conflict is een overkoepelend thema dat plaatsvindt op de achtergrond van ieder verhaal binnen de wereld. Binnen Almara neemt het globale conflict de vorm van een worsteling tussen traditie en verandering. Almara bevindt zich midden in een eeuwenoude woestijn. Het is een bloeiende stad met rijke tradities, maar in recente geschiedenis is er een enorm zinkgat ontstaan. Men heeft nu ontdekt dat Almara is gebouwd op de ruïnes van vorige steden die door het zinkgat zijn blootgelegd. Deze vorige culturen hadden toegang tot krachtige magisch gedreven technologie die tot de verschijning van het zinkgat onbekend waren in Almara, en de race die ontstaan is in de bemachtiging van deze technologie heeft een enorm conflict veroorzaakt. Een groot, machtig deel van de bevolking probeert zich vast te klampen aan traditie en beweert dat de magische technologie de ondergang van de vorige culturen was, terwijl een hoopvolle, onderdrukte bevolkingsgroep vindt dat het tijd is voor verandering en groei, geleid door deze nieuwe ontdekkingen. Beide kanten van dit globale conflict hebben extremisten. Beide kanten van het conflict hebben tot op zekere hoogte gelijk. Magie is krachtig en gevaarlijk, en wanneer het ongecontroleerd en ononderzocht gebruikt wordt veroorzaakt het vaak complexe problemen en enorme destructie. Een deel van het traditionalistische kamp probeert echter alleen aan hun eigen macht en rijkdom vast te klampen en is hypocritisch genoeg om deze magie en technologie te gebruiken in de schaduwen om dit te waarborgen. Aan de andere kant zou vrijer gebruik van magie en technologie het leven van een groot deel van de bevolking in Almara verbeteren. De mensen die nu al over magische giften beschikken hebben weinig kans gehad om hun talenten op een veilige, behulpzame manier te gebruiken. Een deel van de mensen die hiervoor pleiten maken echter op roekeloze manier gebruik van deze nieuwe magie en technologie, of willen hiervan de uiterste limieten opzoeken, ongeacht de consequenties. Thematische Onderwerpen Binnen dit globale conflict bevinden zich enkele thematische onderwerpen die het effect van het globale conflict op de wereld veranderen. De thematische onderwerpen binnen Almara zijn als volgt: * Macht & corruptie: Macht en corruptie is een literair thema dat vaak terug komt. Ook in Almara is het gezegde “Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely” van toepassing. De politieke en religieuze elite heeft de macht in handen in Almara, en hoewel een klein gedeelte van deze mensen het beste voor heeft met de inwoners van Almara is er ook een aanzienlijk gedeelte van de elite die koste wat het kost haar macht wil behouden. Deze kant van het conflict is dus al corrupt, en hier ligt de focus dan ook op het bestrijden van de corruptie die zich al diep heeft geworteld in dit deel van de bevolking. Aan de andere kant van het conflict ligt de focus echter op de langzame groei van corruptie des te machtiger men wordt. De mensen die hun leven hebben gewijd aan het opsporen en onderzoeken van magische technologie buiten het politieke stelsel hebben bescherming nodig, en dit heeft een heel nieuw crimineel element binnen Almara in leven geroepen. Ook het onderzoek zelf wordt steeds extremer in de hoop dat meer kennis ze een betere kans geeft in het conflict. * Confronteren van perceptie: Niet alles is wat het lijkt. Het zinkgat en alle ontdekkingen hierin zijn nog ontzettend nieuw, en veel van de kennis vergaard is nu alleen gebaseerd op een eerste indruk. Deze nieuwe kennis schijnt een ander licht op de tradities en machtsverdeling binnen de stad. Aan de andere kant zal verdere ontdekking en onderzoek juist weer een nieuw licht schijnen op alle nieuwe ontdekkingen die nu worden gemaakt. Deze loop herhaalt zich momenteel op razendsnel tempo en zorgt voor interessante politieke, culturele, en magische ontwikkelingen die het landschap van Almara bijna dagelijks veranderen. * Verlies van onschuld: Dit is een subtieler thema binnen Almara dat tijd nodig heeft om zich binnen een campaign te manifesteren. Ook dit conflict manifesteert zich aan beide kanten van het globale conflict geleidelijk. Met alle nieuwe ontdekkingen worden veel van de schaduw praktijken van de huidige regering, en veel van de schadelijke tradities plotseling aangekaart door de bevolking. Voor een groot deel van de bevolking is dit dan ook een schokkend moment, een verlies van de onschuldige kijk die ze hadden op de stand van zaken. Deze politieke shift gebeurt geleidelijk. Aan de andere kant is de honger naar kennis en magische kracht een bijzonder actieve reis die zal eindigen in het geleidelijke verlies van onschuld. Het zinkgat heeft namelijk meerdere lagen blootgelegd, 5 in totaal. Iedere versie van “Almara” is letterlijk gebouwd op de botten en kennis van de vorige incarnatie. Dit betekent dat de kennis en gevaren van de magische technologie steeds vager worden, zoals een telefoonspel. De kennis onder aan het zinkgat, in Almara 5, is puur, gevaarlijk, en luguber. Deze kennis verdraaid magie en de mensen die het gebruiken op psychologische wijze. Thematisch zal deze kennis meer en meer op de werken van H.P. Lovecraft gaan lijken des te dieper gegraven wordt. Setting De schaal van de setting in dit project is vrij klein: een enkele stad. Almara houdt zich vrij gescheiden van de rest van de wereld; het is een stad midden in een woestijn. Handel met de buitenwereld bestaat, en er zijn kleinere dorpen en settlements op reisafstand, maar de stad is vrij zelfvoorzienend en heeft een geheel eigen cultuur. Almara bevindt zich momenteel in een soort renaissance. Nieuwe ontdekkingen worden constant gedaan en het landschap verandert snel. Voor het ontwerp van Almara is veel inspiratie gehaald uit andere vergelijkbare tabletop RPG settings. Almara wordt een urban Sci-Fantasy setting (fantasy wereld met science fiction elementen zoals geavanceerde technologie) in de beginnende fase van ontwikkeling. Hiervoor zijn elementen van tabletop RPGs als Numenera, Shadowrun, Dungeon’s & Dragons’ Eberron setting, en Blades in the Dark geleend. Ook andere soorten media hebben invloed op het ontwerp van Almara. Hieronder de Netflix original film Bright, de literaire werken van H.P. Lovecraft, en de game setting van Fallen London. Acteurs Het soort acteurs in de wereld verschilt enigszins per campaign en zal liggen aan de focus van de speelgroep. De wereld biedt een platform aan meerdere soorten acteurs. Avonturiers kunnen bijvoorbeeld het zinkgat van Almara ontdekken, terwijl criminelen en politieke figuren zich beiden kunnen mengen in het politieke conflict binnen Almara. Ik wil met opzet geen specifiek type acteurs vastleggen waarvoor de setting is gemaakt, aangezien het unieke element van tabletop RPGs is dat deze keuze bij de spelers zelf wordt neergelegd. Toon De voorkeur in toon is waarschijnlijk het ding dat mij meest verraste in mijn onderzoek. De voorkeur voor genuanceerde, gritty, realistische werelden sluit verrassend nauw aan op mijn eigen voorkeuren, en voor Almara heb ik dan ook de keuze gemaakt voor een gritty, relatief onvergevende wereld met psychologische horror ondertonen. De thematische onderwerpen waarop Almara gebouwd wordt zijn hier bijzonder geschikt voor. Succesvolle psychologische horror bouwt zich langzaam op en geeft spelers continu het gevoel dat er iets net niet helemaal klopt. De langzame ontdekking van het zinkgat, de magische technologie die hier wordt gevonden, en de geleidelijke verandering in de cultuur en politiek van Almara bouwen dit op een mooie manier op. De psychologische horror ondertonen zullen erg subtiel zijn in het ontwerp van de wereld; het is aan spelleiders die gebruik maken van de setting om deze elementen op interessante wijze naar boven te trekken en te versterken gebaseerd op de acties van de spelers. Category:Browse Category:Macro Ontwerp Category:Globale Conflict Category:Thematische Onderwerpen Category:Setting Category:Acteurs Category:Toon